Blood Moon
by Debs dragon
Summary: When Saiya-jins look at the moon they usually transform into their ape form, if they have a tail that is. But what happens when the moon is red, not its usual yellow / silver? Vegeta finds out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ gang, a rich Japanese man does along with Bandi and associates.

Rating: NC 17

Warnings: Citrus, Language, angst, sap

Summary: When Saiya-jins look at the moon they usually transform into their ape form, if they have a tail that is. But what happens when the moon is red, not its usual yellow / silver? Vegeta finds out.

Author's Note: After having had four of my fics plagarised and uploaded here by a person calling themselves xTrunksloverx3 I've decided to join the community and post my fics up myself. The plagarist has been dealt with, but it's very annoying to have someone take your work and claim it as their own. It's not the first time I've had fics plagarised and it probably won't be the last either. /sigh/

Please read and if you feel inclined, drop in a review. Feedback is always appreciated and responded to.

" Blood Moon "

October 2003 Debs-dragon

Chapter 1

"Fine! Stay in there and rot for all I care!" Bulma slammed the door to the gravity machine and stormed off. "Why that no good, arrogant son of an ape, I don't know why I bother with him when there are far better opportunities out there." Bulma continued to mutter and curse under her breath as she stomped off towards the large swimming pool in the Capsule Corp grounds.

"Vegeta not joining us ,dear?" the ditzy blonde voice pierced the air.

"No mother." Bulma rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Care for some tea, sweetie?"

Bulma gave an exasperated sigh. "No, thank you." She threw herself down onto the sun lounge and closed her eyes, indicating to her mother that any further attempts at conversation would be ignored. As she lay soaking up the sun her mind continued to run around in never ending circles. She had tried numerous times to get the Saiya-jin prince's attention, but alas nothing had worked and frankly she was running out of ideas. She'd tried everything from wearing skimpy outfits to watching suggestive movies around him. About the only thing she hadn't done was come straight out and proposition him; well that and parade around naked in front of him. Frankly she was beginning to wonder if Vegeta had any interest in the female species at all. She knew that Saiya-jins had too though, Goku and Chi Chi had shown her that much.

Idly he wondered if maybe, just maybe he wasn't interested in females but males instead. She laughed out aloud at that stupid thought. No, Vegeta certainly wasn't gay, he was just an arrogant, self obsessed, blind son of a bitch who was determined to drive her crazy with his looks and body. With another frustrated sigh she rolled over and let the sun caress her back.

#

Vegeta glared at the door to the Gravity chamber as it slammed shut. Good, maybe now that _that_ annoying female had gone he would get some peace at last. He moved to the console and flicked a few switches. The machine hummed into life and the inside of the chamber darkened to a deep red. The small, fighting bots were activated and Vegeta quickly took up a defensive pose. The woman's constant stalking of him annoyed him, she simply wouldn't take no for an answer. Vegeta had a pretty good idea of what it was she wanted from him, but he just wasn't interested.

Dammit! Couldn't she see he was a warrior?

He was the best, a Saiya-jin elite and therefore he had to continue his training, build up his body and fine tune his skills, always be prepared for any scenario. He couldn't afford any distractions and he was damned if he was going to let her anywhere near him. With a growl he activated the bots and began to take his anger and frustration out on them.

#

Bulma stepped out from the shower feeling refreshed. She quickly dried herself off and slipped into a pair of shorts and T-shirt. She hung the towel up and brushed her hair. Her mind wandered back to the prince.

"Stuff him!" she growled and slammed the brush down onto the dressing table a little more forcefully than she had intended. "Who needs him anyway? There are plenty more men out there who would jump at the chance to be with me." She took one last look at herself in the mirror, fixing a mask of disinterest firmly into place and exited her room. She wasn't going to waste any more of her time on that arrogant swine. Mind made up she headed down to the kitchen and dinner.

#

Vegeta finished his training session and powered down the machine. He grabbed his tank top from the floor and walked towards the hatch, picking up a towel as he activated the door. Wiping the sweat from his face and torso he made sure to lock the door before heading into the dome for a much needed shower and then dinner.

Sitting around the dining table, Vegeta couldn't help but notice that Bulma seemed a little *different* towards him. She was still polite and friendly in a hostess kind of way, but the flirting and fawning that had become so much a part of his usual conversations with the woman were no longer there.

It confused him.

He tried to figure out why the woman was finally leaving him alone after all this time. After dwelling on the thought for a while he came to the conclusion that she must at last have gotten the message that he wasn't interested through her thick skull.

He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. Mentally shrugging his shoulders he finished his meal and adjourned to his room for some meditation and thoughts on new battle strategies before going to bed.

Bulma watched some television before bidding her parents goodnight and going to her room. She opened the curtains wide and stared out into the darkened sky, enjoying the beauty of the stars. Her gaze wandered to the moon and she tilted her head as she stared at the satellite. Normally the moon glowed a silvery yellow, but tonight it was different, taking on a red / orange hue. Her mind wandered as the vision of the moon burned into her retinas. While the moon was certainly beautiful, even in this unusual color, she couldn't help but shiver as her subconscious reminded her of how the Saiya-jins reacted to the vision.

She shuddered as the memories of Goku all those years ago flooded back. She could still see the wild look in his eyes, so vacant and unknowing, the memory still haunted her at times and she hugged herself, thankful that Goku, and Vegeta for that matter, no longer had their tails, their ability to transform having been taken from them with the removal of the furry appendage. With one last look at the evening sky, Bulma turned from the window and climbed into bed.

Vegeta finished his meditation and stretched. The breeze from the open window played across the bare skin of his shoulders and he shivered with the ghostly touch. He approached the curtains that fluttered and began to draw them shut. As he did so he glanced at the moon and froze, unable to tear his gaze away. He felt a strange stirring in his blood, his skin felt on fire and it was only with some force that he was able to tear his eyes away.

Puzzling over the unusual reaction he killed the lights and stretched out on the bed. Giving up on trying to figure out what was wrong with him he turned over and drifted into a restless slumber.

The next morning he awoke early and stretched. Although he had slept undisturbed he felt tired, weary and restless. His body seemed to ache and he hadn't a clue for what reason; he could only hope that he wasn't coming down with something. He dressed quickly and went down to get himself some breakfast. Due to the early hour no one else had arisen yet so he busied himself brewing coffee and putting together a substantial meal. With his hunger satisfied he felt a little better and so dumping the dirty dishes into the sink he left the dome to continue his training. Given the unusual feeling and state of his health he declined the use of the gravity machine, opting instead to fly out of the city and into the mountains, hoping the change of air would clear his head and refresh his system.

He trained hard, pushing himself to the limits of his strength and endurance, desperately seeking to purge his blood of the fire that seemed to flow within his veins. The day wore on, the sun passed over the sky and began its descent, but still he drove his body on. Finally, near exhaustion he called a halt to the punishing routine. Panting heavily he sat upon a rock and stared out at the gathering dusk. The sweat began to cool on his skin, but still he burned. He noted the rapidly gathering darkness and turned his eyes skyward. He shivered as he stared at the moon. It was a deep red, as if covered in blood; and it called to him.

He didn't understand.

Only too well aware of his body's usual reaction to the moon and the transformation it demanded, the feeling was not all that alien. It evoked an urge deep inside, an urge that he was at a loss to know how to satisfy. Had he still got his tail he had no doubt he would have transformed, but his tail was no longer there. The stump throbbed a little from time to time, reminding him of his lost ability, but this feeling...

...it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was a hunger building deep in his gut, a longing for something unknown and he hadn't a clue what to do about it. With a sigh he stood up and flexed his tired muscles. Levitating into the air he began his journey back to Capsule Corp, still puzzling over his current state.

#

Bulma had enjoyed a peaceful day. With the arrogant prince gone who knew where, she wandered around the grounds soaking up the sun and savoring the freshness of the air. It was strangely satisfying not to have Vegeta around, but she couldn't help but miss the exchange of insults that were an ingrained part of her usual routine. _'Damn him!' _she thought. Even though she had given up on her quest to capture the prince he _still_ occupied her thoughts.

She occupied herself with doing some much needed maintenance on the gravity machine, seeing as how his royal highness had disappeared for a while. Evening began to draw in and so Bulma finished off tightening the screws and replacing the panel. Wiping her sweaty brow she decided to call it quits for the day. Picking up her tool bag she locked the door and went back into the dome for a shower and dinner.

Walking through the hallway to dinner she passed the prince who had returned. "Have a good day?" she inquired politely.

Vegeta raised his eyes and spared her a quick glance. "I trained," was all he would say.

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes." She turned and walked off, head held high. He wasn't going to get to her, he wasn't going to get to her... she repeated the mantra over and over. Once out of visual she slumped against the wall. Who was she kidding?

Vegeta continued down the passage to his room. The meeting with the woman in the hall had unnerved him a little. He growled at himself for his weakness. Why the hell was she affecting him like this? Just standing next to her and exchanging a couple of words had caused his stomach to lurch and a weak feeling to course through his body. He shook his head and dismissed it as having pushed himself too far. He stripped off and stepped into the shower.

Bulma sat at the dinner table eating quietly. The conversation wasn't flowing very well, her parents were doing most of the chatting. They had tried to draw both Vegeta and Bulma into the general talk, but after a few grunts from Vegeta and short, precise answers from Bulma, they gave up.

Dinner finished and Bulma went to her room to listen to some music, her parents watched some television and Vegeta went to his room to meditate and try to sort out his mind.

The hour drew late and Bulma's parents went to bed. Bulma lay in her bed, earphones attached and listened to her music for a while longer. Her mind was busy figuring out just whom of the many admirers she was sure she had would be favored by her presence first. Gradually her lids got heavier and reluctantly she turned the music off and snuggled under the covers, switching the bedside lamp off as she did so.

Sometime later she awoke with a start. She wasn't sure just how long she had been asleep, but she had the strangest feeling that someone was in her room. Her eyes blinked open and she tried to look around without giving away that she was awake.

Vegeta finished his meditation but was no closer to clearing his mind than when he'd begun. He still couldn't rid himself of this restless feeling. With a weary sigh he sat by the window and stared out into the dark. Instantly he became aware of the blood red moon. His eyes were drawn to the round object and he shuddered. He'd never seem the moon this color before. It was a deep red, crimson almost, reminding Vegeta of all the blood spilled in battles.

His eyes fixed on the unusual object, unable to tear them away Vegeta experienced a sudden longing, an urge that he wasn't sure of. Fire tore through his blood, burning every nerve until his entire body felt like it was going to combust. Sweat broke out as a tingling sensation started in his loins. He needed something, craved something; but what that something was he didn't know. He groaned as he fought a losing battle with his body. A shaking hand raked through stiff, black locks as he tried to deny what was becoming more apparent. A scent flooded his nostrils and he shook his head, trying to clear it.

Desperately he forced his eyes away from the mocking face of the moon and threw himself on the bed. He growled as his control faltered. Even if his mind fought it his body knew what it wanted. With a frustrated sigh his resolve crumbled further, he grasped at anything to keep his sanity intact, but the call of the moon was stronger. It would not be denied this time. It was as if the dead planet could reach right through time and space, touch him, kindle the fire and fan the flames until the inferno took over, consuming him completely.

With a shaky breath the last of Vegeta's defenses collapsed. He looked at the moon and gave a low, guttural cry, almost a howl and sprang from the bed. His feet moved of their own violition, silently carrying him along the darkened hallway to stop outside a familiar door. Without knocking he opened the door and slipped inside.

His breath caught.

The room was bathed in the red glow of the moon, Bulma lay amongst soft sheets on the large bed in the center of the room. Vegeta paused and tried one last time to control his body - but failed. His natural instinct had hijacked his mind and wouldn't release the hostage until its demands were met. He had no choice but to give in and pay the ransom.

He moved silently towards the sleeping woman, the woman that had for so long been the bane of his life. He stared down at her and felt an unusual stirring in his soul. His heart froze for a moment as he realized she was awake, and staring right back at him.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading and the encouraging feedback!**

"Blood Moon"

Chapter 2

Bulma managed to get her eyes partially open. She could barely make out the form of a figure in her room, but the shadow loomed larger as it moved towards the bed. When it drew closer and stopped she couldn't prevent her eyes from opening wide in shock. Vegeta!

"Vegeta?" she whispered.

Vegeta continued to stare, his blood pounding in his ears as his eyes raked over the partially concealed form. He licked his lips.

"Vegeta?" Bulma tried again. She trembled slightly as she noted the far away look in his eyes, eyes that were also clouded with something else. She shivered and instinctively pulled the blanket tighter around her.

Vegeta stared at the woman on the bed, although she was mostly covered by the blanket his eyes still roved the form as his groin began to swell, his imagination supplying him with the sight that his eyes were denied... for the moment.

Bulma's heart began to race under the scrutiny of those onyx depths. She couldn't understand why, after all this time, Vegeta was suddenly paying her attention. She had tried so hard for so long to gain his favor, only to be rebuffed at every turn, and now, when she had finally accepted that there could never be anything between them and begun to move on with her life, here he was, standing in her bedroom in the dark of night wearing nothing but a pair of tight spandex shorts and a hard on.

Bulma blinked. _A hard on?_

Vegeta's Saiya-jin hormones had at last escaped from the prison he'd unknowingly put them in. The deep red of the moon providing the key to the lock and now that they were free they would be denied no longer. He needed to mate, the urge so strong it felt as though he was being torn apart, eaten alive from inside out with the desire to sow his seed. A low growl came from his throat as he reached towards the trembling woman.

Bulma's voice deserted her for a moment as she tried to fathom out what had gotten into the prince. She could read the warring emotions passing through those dark eyes, the play of confusion over the usually cold features and a definite arousal of the steely body. She felt a stirring in her own gut in response and tried to quell it. No, she would not give in, she would not allow this... this creature that had been so cold to her think he could just walk in here in the dead of the night and expect her to throw herself into his arms. Just who the hell did he think he was anyway? Her blue eyes widened as she heard the soft growl, reminding her of a creature staking it's claim. Well she had news for this mister high and mighty prince. She wasn't about to let herself be claimed, no way! Her eyes opened further and she instinctively scooted back in the bed as a hand reached towards her.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as Bulma moved away from him. What the hell was wrong with the woman? She had been pursuing him for sometime, and now when his body demanded he satisfy it, she was turning him away? He scowled and moved closer until his knees met with the edge of the firm mattress. He gazed down at her, noting the look of fear in her eyes and smirked. He reached out for her again, this time his hand connected with her shoulder and he felt the tremble pass beneath his fingers.

Bulma noted the predatory glint and the accompanying smirk. As the hand grasped her shoulder she couldn't help the tremble of fear. She knew she didn't stand a chance in fighting him off, after all he was a Saiya-jin and the second strongest fighter in the universe, so just what the hell was it she was going to do? Her mind scrabbled to find a plan, formulate something that would help her to get out of this mess.

She came up blank.

Vegeta trailed a finger along the shoulder and upward over the creamy skin of Bulma's neck. He didn't want to frighten her, but his blood was on fire and he needed to satisfy the urge that tore through his system.

Bulma cringed a little as the finger trailed over her skin, her confused mind battling to find an explanation. With wide blue eyes she stared at the prince and spoke. "Why?"

Vegeta paused and shifted his gaze, contemplating his answer to the question. "I need you," he replied in his gravely tone.

Bulma snapped. She drew the bed clothes around her even tighter as she glared at the prince. "You need me?" she hissed. "After weeks, months even, of trying to get you to notice me and not succeeding I finally change my attentions to where they are more likely to be welcomed and you suddenly decide that you need me!" Bulma's face was red with her suppressed rage. "You have any idea of the number of times I have lain awake trying to figure out why you refused to notice me, why you persisted in ignoring me, preferring to do your silly exercises and training than get to know me and explore what I have to offer, what we could share?" She glared harder at him.

"I cannot be distracted when I am training."

"DISTRACTED! So I'm a distraction am I? Well I have news for you, buddy boy, I've gotten over my fascination with you so you can just take your raging hormones and sweaty body out of my room and high tail it back to your own before I start to scream for help." Bulma's eyes narrowed as she spat the words out.

"I don't think so," Vegeta replied, still smirking. He moved closer, kneeling on the soft mattress so as to invade Bulma's personal space. He raised his hand once again and this time he cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb lightly over the delicate bone beneath the flushed skin. "Your mind might deny it, but your body knows what it wants."

Bulma moaned softly. Her body knew all right! _Traitor_, she thought to herself as she felt the warmth stirring in her groin while the thumb caressed her cheek. Vainly she tried again to fight off the advances.

"You know you want me." Vegeta's voice was husky as his breath ghosted across her ear.

She shivered. "No, no I don't," she huffed out weakly. "I don't want to be claimed as some sort of prize, to be taken purely to satisfy your mating instinct."

Vegeta froze. He pulled away a little and stared at the woman. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, her face a twisted mask of emotion. "Is that what you think? That I just want to mate with you and that will be the end?"

Bulma nodded, a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Vegeta wiped it away with his thumb.

"Then you are wrong."

"Huh?"

"Saiya-jins mate for life."

Bulma felt as if she had been hit by a freight train as the words of the prince sank home. "They do?"

Vegeta closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath before opening them again, slowly. "Yes we do. Once we have mated we take that mate for life. The bond cannot be broken until death separates the spirits."

Bulma's mind whirled as it processed this new information. _Saiya-jins mated for life?_ She could have her prince forever? Bulma thought about that. No denying that she was still very much in love with the dark haired warrior and if what he said was true then Bulma had everything she had ever dreamed of right here for the taking, all she had to do was give her consent.

Why was she hesitating then?

Vegeta could sense her hesitation and moved forward again, determined to sway her once and for all. His mouth lowered to her throat and he kissed lightly, feathering his lips over the milky skin, teasing softly. Her scent permeated his nostrils and his groin flared again as his heightened sense of smell detected the scent of her slowly awakening arousal to his advances. He continued his assault, vowing to make her his.

Bulma had yet to come up with a good reason as to why she should deny herself the one thing she had been craving for so long. The tiny voice in the back of her head that repeatedly told her to fight this, get out and run while she could was promptly dragged - kicking and screaming - deeper into the recesses of her mind where it was shackled, gagged and chained before being dumped behind locked doors, somewhere amid the neurons that controlled the boring bodily functions, such as digestion.

Vegeta worked his way over her throat, raining kisses upon her skin until she thought that she would drown. His lips finally found hers and melded together. His tongue ran over her lips and she parted them in submission, instantly the slick muscle was inside and exploring the hidden secrets of her hot mouth.

Bulma moaned as she felt her arousal increase. Vegeta had only kissed her so far and already she was feeling wet with anticipation. Her hands loosened their grip on the bed clothes and found their way around Vegeta's neck where they entwined in his thick hair. Having decided that she may as well trust the Saiya-jin, Bulma threw all caution to the winds and let instinct take over. Her tongue pressed forwards to meet with the one so skillfully manipulating her mouth. They met and danced for a moment, sharing sensuous touches before she pushed forwards to explore the moist depths of Vegeta's mouth.

Vegeta allowed the intrusion, the hesitant touches to his palate exciting him further. His arms slipped around Bulma's shoulders and he pulled her closer to him. He felt the warring of her mind and the eventual surrender and welcomed her body to his own, her heat betraying her need for him.

They continued to kiss, mouths moving softly together as the passion began to rise. The kisses became deeper, more desperate as blood raced through veins, triggering responses neither one thought possible. Bulma tossed her head back exposing her throat which Vegeta quickly took advantage of, nipping and kissing his way along the slender column of flesh until he reached the join of shoulder. The blankets had slipped down to rest at Bulma's waist once they were released from the death grip they had been held in. The soft, satin nightgown that she wore slipped slightly off her shoulder, baring more skin for the prince to sample.

Bulma's hands went on a journey of discovery of their own. She removed them from the thick, black hair and began to run them over the well muscled back. Vegeta was shirtless and the muscles shifted slightly under the smooth skin, shivering with the gentle touch. Her fingertips explored and mapped out the unknown territory, noting the dips and curves that separated the various muscle groups, the long line of bumps that was Vegeta's spine and enjoying the feeling of his slightly rough skin against her hands. Idly her fingers traced lower until they reached the edge of those spandex shorts; without hesitation a finger slipped underneath and stroked softly across the skin.

Vegeta's breath hitched as his body was explored. He hadn't thought that the touch of another could be so... so... stimulating. His eyes closed in pleasure, enjoying the tender caress while the heat of need continued to gain force in his groin. Unable to stand much more of the teasing touches he allowed his own hands to return the pleasure he was being gifted.

Bulma became aware of Vegeta's hands as they moved from around her shoulders, one straying to the back of her neck while the other ghosted along the curve of her shoulder, dipping to locate the strap that had slipped down her arm a little and pushing it away further. The hand returned to the now bare arm and rubbed gently over the skin. She shivered.

His hand worked over the smooth skin, the touch of softness under his own, calloused fingertips reminding him of the fragileness of the woman. He traced the line of her collarbone before dipping lower into the neckline and finding the cleavage. Gently he brushed his fingers over the warm mound of flesh before cupping her breast and kneading it softly. The small moans that came from her throat told him that his touch was welcomed. He continued to squeeze, enjoying the feel of her body; flicking his thumb across a nipple he smirked as he heard the soft intake of breath and felt the hardening of the nub. He continued to play, drawing forth more moans of pleasure as he teased both nipples alternately. His nostrils flared as he took in the subtle change of her scent. It was the scent of need, of desire and he longed to satiate that desire. He shifted slightly, his hardened manhood becoming painful with the extent of his arousal and the confinement it was forced to endure.

Bulma's hands stilled in their stroking of the Saiya-jin's back as her mind began to close down. She could no longer focus on what she was doing, only on the pleasure she was feeling from those skilled hands. Her mind paused to wonder where Vegeta had gained those skills and then shut down completely as his mouth descended upon her breast and her nipple was suckled gently.

Lowering his head, Vegeta took the nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirled over the sensitive flesh as he toyed with it, beneath him the woman moaned and writhed gently. Suckling like a babe his fingers began to travel again, heading further southward only to be stopped by the bed clothes that had bunched around Bulma's waist. He growled softly and pulled away from his feast, glaring at the blankets that dared to obstruct his way.

Bulma's eyes opened as the pleasure halted, she stared at the prince, the question in her eyes as to why he had stopped and then followed his gaze towards the bed. She gave a soft smile and gently pushed him away.

Vegeta was caught off balance so when Bulma pushed him he had no choice but to follow the rule of gravity and he fell backwards to the mattress. He felt her shift and pulled himself upright to see what she was up to. His eyes clouded with lust as he realized what it was she was doing. He moved off the bed to stand once more at the side, his gaze burning fire as she slowly pulled herself from within the cocoon of the sheets and blankets to lay upon the top. Once she was settled he reached forwards and grasped at her nightgown, pulling it up and from her body, exposing her creamy skin for his eyes to feast upon.

Bulma raised her arms to assist in the removal of her nightgown, a slight blush working its way up from her toes to cover her nearly nude body as she was displayed before the Saiya-jin. Her own eyes wandered appreciatively over his form. She had seen his body several times like this when he was busy working out, but this was the closest she had ever been to it and hungrily she stared at the form. There was no doubting he was perfection, his body toned and tuned to the ultimate and she was only to happy to drink in his masculine beauty. Her vision raked over the form, noting the sculptured muscles as she traveled across his chest and over his abdomen until her view was blocked by those spandex shorts, shorts that were currently stretched to the limit containing his excitement. She licked her lips in anticipation. The bulge displaying just how nicely endowed the prince seemed to be. She couldn't wait to see him in all his naked glory and confirm her suspicions.

Vegeta's arousal pressed insistently against the restrictive cloth of his shorts, the visual before him not aiding the swell in any way. He needed to free himself, and now. His hands drifted to the hem of the shorts and he tucked his thumbs underneath the elastic. Hooking them securely, he worked the clinging material from his hips, catching the tip of his erection in the process and causing a hitch to his breath with the unexpected stimulation. He freed himself and the shorts fell to pool at his ankles where he stepped out of them. Now gloriously nude he turned to face the woman on the bed.

The moan escaped before Bulma had a chance to stop it. Vegeta was normally a sight to behold, but totally naked and fully aroused he was simply breathtaking. She ached to touch him, to feel him inside her, to be taken to the edge of her sanity and back again. The mattress dipped a little as his weight sank onto it once more, stretching out alongside her and pressing against her skin.

Pressing his body against the warmth of the woman, Vegeta lowered his hands once again to caress her skin. He needed her - and soon. Once more hands began to wander, mapping out unfamiliar territory and learning tender spots that were quickly plundered.

Bulma bucked as Vegeta's fingers caressed the curve of her hip, the fingers ghosting over her skin and leaving her craving for more. She was aware of his hand once more at her breast, squeezing and kneading gently while his other hand slipped underneath her panties to locate her heat. She moaned loudly as his fingers dipped into her moistness, stroking her fire and causing the blaze to ignite. Her own hands again began their exploration of his body, with the shorts now gone she was free to roam every inch of his delicious skin and she fully intended to take advantage of it.

The deep red glow of the moon penetrated the bedroom sending Vegeta's instincts into overdrive. The blood pounded through his veins and roared in his ears as his hormones played havoc with his brain. His hand slipped beneath the woman's final barrier of clothing to locate her warmth, his fingers dipped into her moistness and stroked softly, encouraging her passion for him to rise. Tired of the restrictive clothing impeding his touch he gave a tug to the offending garment and swiftly removed it from her form. Now she was as naked as himself and he was quick to take advantage of the situation.

Small hands teased over the indent of navel on their journey lower. She found the trail of stiff hair and followed the road to the juncture of the Saiya-jin's legs where his desire stood proud and erect. Almost shyly her fingers traversed the shaft noting the steely strength beneath the velvet softness of the skin, her thumb brushing almost tenderly over the weeping tip as her exploration continued. He was slightly larger than the average human her brain noted, and a little thicker too. Fingers whispered along the length and gently cupped at the sac beneath the impressive shaft, rolling and fondling with caution as her own need welled inside her gut, drawing on his soft moans of need to encourage her investigation of his most intimate area.

Vegeta rocked his hips into the gentle touch, the teasing driving him mad with need. He slipped a finger inside her warmth and began to gently pump it. He groaned as her tiny hand encircled his girth and began to stroke him, the sensation calling to his baser instincts as his hips thrust into the warm tunnel of her hand. Unable to take anymore, he withdrew his fingers and pulled away from the hand. She growled in disappointment. Without further preamble he raised her up from the bed and reclined himself into a kneeling position, spreading his thighs a little, erection jutting out proudly. He leaned back and took his weight on his heels as he brought Bulma to his lap and turned her away from him. Gently he eased her back and down, her back against his chest. He grasped the base of his manhood and held it steady as he lowered the woman to his lap, slowly impaling her on his need.

Bulma's eyes closed as she felt her body being manipulated into position to receive the prince. A soft cry escaped her lips as she felt the tip pushing against her and then penetrate her, sliding all the way in as she was lowered to sit upon his lap, her thighs resting on the outside of his, her body more than willing to accept the joining.

Vegeta paused for a moment as he buried himself to the hilt and bit his lip, the effort of holding himself harder than any battle he'd fought to date. He felt the tremble in the delicate frame nestled against his chest and ran a soothing hand along her flank, like one would calm a spirited filly. Biting his lower lip he reined in his desire and brought his body back under control.

Bulma tossed her head back and laid it against the prince's shoulder, her eyes closed and her mouth dropped slightly open as she panted her approval at his choice of position for their joining. He felt so big inside, filling her completely and Bulma had never felt so satisfied; but she wanted more. her own body was demanding satisfaction and he was the one that could fulfill that demand. She moved her hips slightly to indicate she wanted him to move.

Drawing a shaky breath into his lungs, Vegeta began his withdrawal, his shaft protesting the movement, after all it had only just sunk into heaven and was more than a little reluctant to leave. The protest was soon forgotten though as he snapped his hips upward and buried himself again into the warmth and moistness of Bulma's body. At first his movements were slow and calculated, drawing as much pleasure from the stimulation of her silky walls against his length as he could, but soon his animal side took over, demanding that the pace increase and he achieve his goal.

Her hips began to move in synch with his thrusts, raising and lowering herself, drawing him deeper and deeper inside her willing body. She was striving for her own goal and knew it wasn't that far away. His arousal felt good inside, satisfying her craving and she knew that despite her reservations about the cold hearted prince, she would willingly spread her legs for him again in the future if he asked. This thought made her blush, she wasn't in the habit of jumping into bed with anyone, but the Saiya-jin had awoken a fire inside her and she was reluctant to extinguish it anytime soon, in fact she didn't think it could be put out even if she tried.

Sweat began to trickle down his back as Vegeta repeatedly thrust himself into the heat of the woman. He was glad now that he had finally succumbed to his body's demands and the cycle of the moon, the adrenaline rush he experienced with the thrill of the battle paled into insignificance with the liquid fire that was currently flowing through his body. His eyes closed as pleasure lined his face, his hardness plunging deeper into the receptive body and slowly but surely the light at the end of the tunnel grew closer. He slipped a hand down Bulma's flat stomach, noting the shiver of the muscles underneath and continued downwards until he located her sex. His finger sought out her pleasure center and began to massage it. The response was electric.

Bulma bucked and heaved against him as the prince teased and stroked over her sweet spot, her passion and need driving higher until she thought she would explode from the overdose of stimulation. A steady keening cry made its way from her throat to whisper out of her mouth as she rode the rising tide towards completion. Frantically she began to ride the stiff length that impaled her for all she was worth, her climax in sight and the urge to reach it overriding all coherent thought.

Grunts were forced from Vegeta's mouth as he continued in his pounding of the female. He could feel his gut heating, a tingling building in his groin and his balls were drawing closer to his body in readiness to send him over the edge. With forced concentration he redoubled his efforts to bring Bulma to her end, her soft cries of enjoyment going straight to his arousal and causing it to swell even further. Then suddenly, she was calling his name as her body closed around him, her walls tightening in exquisite torture, strangling him and making movement in and out even harder. As the ripples of her orgasm traversed his shaft so he lost his battle and let himself go, for the first time he had been willing to give himself up.

Synapses fired as his orgasm overtook him, molten fire tore through his lower body, raced along his shaft and exploded from the tip to be swallowed eagerly by the greedy body he was buried in. His hips jerked as pure ecstasy found him and he fell from the abyss into nirvana.

Bulma screamed as her climax took her, her vision exploded into countless brightly colored lights as wave after wave of delectation washed over her. Never had she come so hard before and she knew immediately that once with the Saiya-jin prince was not going to be enough. Her mind fogged as she enjoyed the feeling of her inner walls massaging the length still buried inside and vaguely she became aware of Vegeta reaching his orgasm. His body stiffened as he drove himself to the hilt inside her, the heat of his seed bathed her internally and she welcomed it. She collapsed, sated against his strong chest, his arms still about her slender frame.

Vegeta rode the orgasm to the end, swimming in the pool of pleasure until he was forced to come back to reality. He slumped slightly forward, his weight bracing against that of Bulma as his heart rate slowly returned to normal. After what seemed an eternity he shivered, the cool breeze from the window whispering over his sweaty, naked body, chilling him slightly. He shifted his position and pulled from within the warm body that reluctantly let him go. Bulma whimpered softly at the loss and then sighed.

He lay her down upon the mattress and reached for the bedclothes to cover her. She was rapidly losing the battle against sleep, the impromptu lovemaking having drained all her reserves and leaving her washed out but satisfied. Vegeta paused for a moment to stare at her face as she drifted off into sleep. Idly he brushed a strand of hair from her face and watched the muscle of her cheek twitch as he did so. He shook his head and retrieved his shorts from the floor, slipped them on and quietly left the room.

Returning to his own room he stepped up to the window and opened it wide, onyx eyes staring intently at the blood moon as if seeking answers to questions he hadn't even thought of yet. The moon appeared to gaze back at him with a knowing look, but Vegeta took no notice. He wondered just how long the moon would remain in this phase.

He hoped it would be for a few more days yet.

~ Fin ~


End file.
